


药石 番外

by WENYAN



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENYAN/pseuds/WENYAN





	药石 番外

林惊羽一踏进屋子，就闻到一股子浓烈馥郁的熏香味道，他的小狐狸却不见了踪影。

 

“小七？”

 

“啊我在…”捂在被窝里的小七声音闷闷的，还带着不太明显的喘气声。林惊羽还以为是小七和他故意开玩笑躲猫猫，憋着笑意顺着声音掀开了被子，再一把抱住他的小狐狸：“找到你咯。”

 

“嗯…我有点……难受，还热。”小七下意识地搂紧了林惊羽的腰，小狐狸觉得自己全身上下都被一种酥酥麻麻的痒意和灼烧感给占据，接触的地方有意无意地蹭着林惊羽的身躯。

 

林惊羽这才发现小七身上烫得厉害，还冒出了狐狸耳朵和尾巴，这真愁坏了不大懂医药病理的小王爷，林惊羽拧起来的眉头和山峦似的散不开，最终将目光落在生着袅袅烟雾的香炉上。

 

“小七，小七你在香炉里点的是什么香？”

 

“是之前药铺的陈叔知道我成亲了送我的贺礼…说这是能促进感情的香料……我也不太清楚是什么香……”

 

林惊羽的脸霎时就红了。

 

小狐狸这是阴差阳错地点了催情香，而催情香只有交媾可解。

 

虽然两人都拜了天地，饮了交杯酒，天天同床共枕的，但着实还没做到那一步。林惊羽脑子里还在天人交战，欲求不满的小狐狸却不等他多想，直截吻上了林惊羽的唇瓣。小狐狸还不满意，将自己的衣服扯了个松松垮垮之后又解了林惊羽的腰带，手在心上人裸露出来的肌肤上游走点火。

 

林惊羽体内的血液都被这名为欲望的火给点得沸腾不止，这时若还能忍，那他林惊羽真不是个男人了。林惊羽反客为主地一把将小七压在身下，两人的缠绵着的唇舌分开来，拉扯出的暧昧银丝最终落在小七的唇珠上，泛着诱人的水光。

 

少年人免不了血气方刚，看着心上人这幅模样， 胯间的炙热已然是提枪上膛，蓄势待发了。林惊羽还是耐着性子翻出来原先就备着的药膏，抹了药膏再将手指探进小七的后穴进行必要的扩张才将性器抵上湿淋淋的穴口。这才感慨夏常安给他看的禁书还是没看。

 

小七能清楚地感觉到异物的入侵，相较于手指，林惊羽的家伙尺寸真是大得骇人。小七毛茸茸的耳朵发着颤，手更是环紧了林惊羽的身子，林惊羽知道小狐狸这是怕了，在小七耳边轻轻吹着气：“小七，别怕，放松些。”

 

“…只要恩公在，我什么都不怕。”小狐狸说得无比肯定和认真。

 

这话像是种鼓励，林惊羽吻了吻小狐狸发烫的脸颊，粗大的一根碾开紧致的肠肉，开始了小幅的抽插。但炙热的坚挺显然不满足于这种程度的动作，又涨大了一圈，性器上的青筋跳突着，像是在渴求更刺激的深入。

 

小狐狸开始是难受得哼哼，现在食髓知味得了趣，就糯着声音让林惊羽再进来些。林惊羽也真不再收敛，大肆操干起来，通过肠液润滑抽插出的滋滋水声和囊袋撞击臀肉的啪啪声不绝于耳。

 

在香料的催发下，一切的一切都还原为最质朴的状态，两人凭着肢体上的交融温存来表达对彼此的情感。

 

也不知抽插了多少下，小狐狸早早地就射了精，林惊羽却还是精力旺盛得很，坚挺每次都冲着敏感的那点嫩肉上撞。小七被干得眼泪都掉下来，但却又有从未体验过的快感霸占着感观：“呜恩公…你，你快点……嗯…”

 

“乖，你唤我的名字。”“

 

惊羽，惊羽，你快些……”小狐狸的声音本就好听，这时又染上些情色的意味，这样唤自己的名字真是直戳林惊羽的心坎儿里。林惊羽更加卖力地讨好着他的小狐狸，令人羞赧的咕叽水声也愈发大了起来。

 

浓稠的白浊射落在小七结实的小腹上，被褥上凌乱的布褶和斑驳痕迹昭示着方才性事的激烈。林惊羽将已经沉沉睡去的小狐狸又搂紧了些，吻了吻他的鼻尖。

 

他解了小七的催情香，他林惊羽亦是小七的药。


End file.
